1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a turbocharged engine control system for an engine that is equipped with a variable-capacity turbo supercharger and has an exhaust gas after-treatment system in an exhaust passage such as a particulate filter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a turbocharged engine control system that prevents a rapid clogging in the exhaust gas after-treatment system caused by an increase in a pressure loss in the exhaust gas after-treatment system.
2. Background Information
Harmful exhaust components such as carbon particles and other particulate matters (particulate matter or “PM”) contained in an exhaust gas have become an enormous problem especially in diesel engines. Conventionally, various types of particulate matter capturing filters (Diesel Particulate Filter or “DPF”) have been used as exhaust gas after-treatment devices to collect and remove the particulate matter contained in the exhaust gas.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-27919 describes an exhaust gas after-treatment device for a turbocharged diesel engine in which a particulate filter is used to treat the particulate matter in the exhaust gas. In the above mentioned reference, an exhaust gas turbine is positioned in an upstream portion of an exhaust passage and the particulate filter is disposed downstream of the exhaust gas turbine.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved turbocharged engine control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.